Mi infacia, mi futuro, junto a ti
by Lin Zu
Summary: Byakuran y Shoichi se conocen de muy pequeños, pero son separados por el padre de Byakuran, que pasa si se vuelven a encontrar después de 15 años?. entren, lean y disfruten  :3


Historia dedicada a marieth-san

El KHR no me pertenece (algún día e.e)

Y que mas decirles…disfrútenlo! Queridos lectores!

Mi infancia, mi futuro, junto a ti

Un niño de cabellos anaranjados, ojos color esmeralda, que venían acompañados por unas gafas cuadrada, piel morena y llevaba el uniforme de kínder de Namimori iba corriendo junto con su madre, que era similar a el, pero sus ojos eran de color ámbar, se le hacía tarde y no podía llegar tarde a su primer día de clases, pero…justamente choco con otro niño mas o menos de su edad y que llevaba el mismo uniforme.- lo siento mucho ..- intentó disculparse el pequeño de ojos esmeraldas haciendo pequeñas reverencias de disculpa al peli-blanco, para cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con unos bellos ojos color amatista y una radiante sonrisa .- no importa ~ ^^.-le mencionó el mas alto, a lo que Shoichi se sonrojo por el comentario, dio su ultima reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar .-gomen, es que esta apurado por su primer día ^^.-mencionó la madre de Shoichi a la de Byakuran.- ohh no se preocupe ~ .-le disculpo la oji-morado.

-SHOICHII, ten cuidado!.- exclamó la madre del pequeño Irie, viendo como su pequeño hijo corría con sumo apuro.

-Sho…ichi.-susurro Byakuran mientras fijaba su mirada en el pequeño que iba corriendo hacia la entrada de Namimori.

-vamos cariño, también se nos hace tarde.- advirtió la madre de Byakuran a su hijo.

-hai ^^

Todos los niños junto con sus representantes habían ingresado al instituto para recibir las cosas de todo lo que harían en el trayecto del año.

Luego de que todos los representantes se hayan ido, los infantes se quedaron en espera de los profesores que se encontraban en una reunión de emergencia, haciendo cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo, a acepción de aquellos ojos color amatistas que miraban y miraban al pequeño de cabellos anaranjados llamado Shoichi, desde lo lejos en una de las esquinas de aula. Mientras que el oji-esmeralda se ponía nervioso por todas las cosas y palabras que se mandaban los demás.

-Deja de llorar! Basura dame-tsunayoshi!.-le grito un pequeño Xanxus a un pequeño Tsuna mientras Gokudera le defendía.

Un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y ojos grises sacaba unas pequeñas tonfas y gritaba "kamikorosu" a otro pequeño niño de cabellos índigos en forma de piña, con ojos bicolores, rojo carmesí y un azul zafiro.- kufufufu, Hibari Kyoya, ¿crees que me puedes vencer?.- le preguntó sacando un pequeño tridente, el de cabellos negros no dijo nada solo se aproximo a él para continuar la pelea.

Mientras en otro extremo había un chico de cabellos amarillos y ojos tapados por aquellos cabellos en frente, que lanzaba palitos de paletas, a otro niño de cabellos verdosos y ojos aguamarina.

-Bel-sempai, eso duele~.-confesó con una voz monótona el menor llamado Fran.

-shishishi ¿y eso qué? Niño rana…-rió y preguntó de manera amenazante el mayor y un Spanner que le reclamaba por utilizar a sus preciadas paletas.

Todo era nerviosismo para el niño de cabellos naranjas, hasta que cierto peliblanco de unos ojos lindos de color amatista se le acerco.

-hola~ ~.-saludo un sonriente niño a Shoichi

-waa!.-dijo exaltado y sorprendido el más pequeño, cayéndose para atrás.

-tranquilo, no muerdo ^^.-le tranquilizó tendiéndole una mano para que se levante.

-g-gracias.-le dijo tomándola.

-me llamo Byakuran Gesso, un gusto~

-me l-llamo Irie Shoichi, el es mío o/o

-kawaii, será mío ~.-pensó la mente maliciosa Byakuran.

-entonces seamos amigos shou-chan ^^ .- le dijo sin soltarle la mano a este.

-hun.-asintió el más pequeño un tanto sonrojado, pero en eso, el profesor Giotto entro y tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos asientos, así pasaron las clases, lo recesos, los días, juntos, hasta que…

Unos hombres de negro entraron en el receso, en busca de Byakuran, que se encontraba jugando junto a Shoichi en los columpios, para cuando lo detectaron, lo cogieron del brazo casi arrastrando.- ¿qué hacen?.- Exclamó Byakuran.- suéltenme!.-alzó mas la voz.

-lo sentimos joven amo, pero son ordenes de su padre, tiene que acompañarnos.- exigió uno de cabellos blancos con rayos negros.

-mi padre! Haa…no me hagas reír Takashi Yunoe ¬ ¬.

-dejen a Byakuran-san!.-intervino Shoichi.

-no! Tenemos ordenes de llevarlo, venga!.- dijo el mayor de los señores, poniéndoles un paño de dulces sueños al joven Byakuran, dejándolo semi-dormido en el acto.

-shou…chan…te….-no terminó la frase, porque quedo completamente inconsciente.

-Byakuran!.-gritó el pequeño Shoichi, mientras veía como alejaban cada vez más y más al albino de él, dejando caer una cuantas inocentes lagrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas.

15 años después…

Un chico más o menos de unos 20 años, de cabellos color naranja, ojos color esmeralda acompañados por una grandes gafas cuadradas, piel morena que era tapada por una camiseta color azul marino, pantalones verde-oscuro y unos tenis de color celeste, iba corriendo con una expresión de apuro.- se me hace tarde!.- exclamó, hasta que se choco con alguien…quedando debajo de esa persona.

-d-disculpa, ¿ t-te lastime?.-pregunto muy nervioso y a las vez medio visco por que sus gafas se habían caído y por lo tanto, no podía ver bien a aquella persona.

-¿Shou-chan?.-pregunto uno de cabellos blancos en pico, dueño de unos hermosos ojos color amatista.

Esa voz resonaba en la mente del más bajo, pero aun no veía quien exactamente era, hasta que el otro le puso sus preciadas gafas, y hay, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de quién era aquella misteriosa, nada más y nada menos que, Byakuran Gesso.

-¿B-Byakuran-san? ¡.-preguntó sorprendido Shoichi, mirándolo bien a los ojos y pellizcándose, para ver si no era un sueño, pero el ambiente se tensó para ambos, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, hasta que el más alto decidió cortar aquel molesto silencio.

-Shou-chan…te encuentras bien?.-le preguntó Byakuran.

-…-no recibió respuesta alguna, hasta que vio rodar dos lagrimas por los ojos de Irie.

-y-yo, -san…estoy muy feliz de que tu lo estés!.-declaró el oji-esmeralda lloroso y sonrojado por sus mismas palabras, hasta que sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearle la espalda.

-Shou-chan…lo que no pude terminar de decirte cuando nos separaron fue…"ti amo".

Ante la confesión del peli-blanco, Irie abrió los ojos como plato, su rostro se hizo un tomate y estaba totalmente nervioso, aquellas dos palabras resonaban y resonaban en su mente, Byakuran se sentía triste al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte del otro chico. Cuando decidió romper aquel cálido abrazo, sintió como unos temblorosos brazos le abrazaban por el cuello.

t-tambien, B-Byakuran-san /.-dijo un tímido Shoichi, mientras que a Byakuran se le formaba un radiante y feliz sonrisa, que no había hecho en años desde que lo separaron de la persona a quien amaba y sigue amando tanto, luego de aquella confesión, se sintieron observados por varias personas y más por un grupo que decía "kyaa, ¿por qué no le besas?" o "¡omg, yaoi gratis *o*¡" el dueño de la bella sonrisa no perdió nada de tiempo en las recomendaciones de aquellas fujoshis y quiso exponer su amor enfrente de todos los presentes, besando suavemente a un sonrojado Shoichi a punto de explotar, sus emociones, sentimientos, crecían y crecían, en su estomago sentía pequeños cosquilleos y su corazón latía de felicidad por aquel maravilloso momento que estaba esperando desde hace 15 años atrás.

-ahora si…nadie ni nada nos separara!.-pensaron sonrientes mientras se separaban y se levantaban para ir caminando juntos cogidos de la mano, hacía su nuevo futuro…

The end?

Reviwns?

Chocolates?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

~linzu-chan~


End file.
